Temper Tantrum
by CodeLyoko
Summary: The Shift Cars and Signal Bikes all had their unique quirks that suited their names. However, their temper tantrums were worse than a normal child's, and they were just small mechanical vehicles! Just how bad can they get?
1. Justice Hunter

I blame my sister for this crazy idea. Once she received her Drive Belt + nearly all of the Shift Cars, I wondered how it would be (due to writing a few of them already having tantrums in Photograph) if each individual had a chapter dedicated to themselves and their personal temper tantrum. Feel free to suggest possibilities! I'm not responsible for the laughter that will ensue.

* * *

The sound of sirens and a deep voice were the only things that alerted Kiriko and Shinnosuke that something was wrong. The two looked towards each other, suspicion in their eyes. Who was Mr. Belt talking to, and why was Hunter making such a racket? There was a reason why they wanted the Drive Pit to be underneath this building, yet if there was enough noise, it would only be some time before someone came down to investigate. It was something they wished to avoid. Carefully traveling down the rest of the stairs, they pressed their ears to the cold door.

"Hunter, this is out of character for you!" The belt voice tone was agitated and the sound of metal clanking on metal echoed through the room. Shinnosuke furrowed his eyebrows as the sirens blared again, followed by various other sounds that had to be the other Shift Cars and possibly the Bikes.

Kiriko stood up and nodded to him, readying her gun in case Medic had somehow gained control of the Shift Cars again. Shinnosuke opened the door, stepping to the side to allow Kiriko room to fire when the two of them froze. The sight that met their eyes was nothing what they had expected. In the middle of the room were several small jail cells that held each and every one of the Bikes and Cars. Justice Hunter patrolled in front of them, blaring its siren and beeping loudly at the encaged Drive Belt. The belt's face flickered from angry to annoyed repeatedly as he attempted to reason with the Shift Car.

Their entrance still not detected, their eyes caught sight of movement on the right. Rinna, also stuck in a cell, was trying to reach past the bars to reach one of the items on the desk, one of her experiments in her hand. It was quite obvious she wasn't too concerned over what was going on, focused on her work.

"Back up slowly." Kiriko whispered in his ear, yet it had the opposite effect. He jumped at the closeness of her voice, the sound of his shoes giving their position away. The inhabitants of the room all turned towards them, Mr. Belt looking surprised, Rinna merely smiling and waving, and Hunter, well… it's hard to tell what it was feeling. Except when a cell cage surrounded them. Hunter raced around their newly built cage before zipping back to the belt to angrily wail at him.

"How did this happen?" Shinnosuke stopped trying to shake the bars and turned towards Mr. Belt, demanding a reason why they were now stuck in a cage, in the Drive Pit, with a grumpy Justice Hunter. Mr. Belt sighed, face flickering.

"Hunter is upset because I sent Shadow on a mission instead. Unlike our friend here, Shadow is good at undercover work instead of blaring a siren and taking off on a chase." The two partners stared at the belt before turning to each other. So they were stuck here because Hunter was throwing a fit at not being picked? And Shinnosuke didn't even have any milk candy to pass the time.

 _Hours later…_

"Hey sis, guess wha-" The door opened and Gou nearly walked straight into the metal cell. He stared with wide eyes at the two, Shinnosuke shrugging in exasperation from where he sat on the floor and Kiriko pointing behind her. Peeking past the cell, he heard a siren blare and Hunter turned towards him.

"Nope!" Gou was gone in a flash, the door closing behind him.


	2. Road Winter

Poor Chase. But then again, I don't feel bad because this all was incredibly amusing. What I didn't mention was the fact that the few Cars that were trapped in there are merely ice cubes. Here's a hint. Massive Monster is the feature of the next chapter.

* * *

The door was frozen shut.

"Shinnosuke? What are you doing?" The rider whipped his head around and stared at Kiriko as she descended the stairs. He pointed to the handle of the door, wrapping his jacket around his hand. He had nearly frozen it by touching the door bare-handed, so some protection would be needed.

"The door's frozen over and I can't get it open. I tried yelling at Mr. Belt to see if he'd respond, but there was no reply." He turned back to the door, grabbing the handle yet again and tried to pull it down, but the ice held it fast. Grunting in an effort to not give up, he heard a portion of it finally crack. Kiriko came closer to examine it. The handle had the ability to slightly jiggle but other than that it was a long ways off to being able to open the door, considering the ice needed to be completely chipped away. A lightbulb went off in Kiriko's head and she glanced at Shinnosuke with a raised eyebrow. Instead of using brute force did he try…?

"Have you tried using Max Flare? I'm quite sure it wasn't waiting in the Pit along with some of the others." Shinnosuke blinked and then whacked himself in the forehead as he remembered exactly where he had put it.

"Ahhh, I forgot, I left him on the desk upstairs along with Midnight Shadow!" At the realization, a few thuds came from up above, Flare's sound effect voicing his entrance. The car zoomed down the railing and coming to a stop near Kiriko. It wobbled on the rail as it surveyed the damage, only to make an annoyed sound. It revved back and forth as the two listened in, angry sounds emitting from it.

"Road Winter did this?" Shinnosuke asked, frowning as he looked back at the frozen door. There was no reason why the other Shift Car would have done something like that. Sure, a while ago Hunter had a temper tantrum, but Winter was usually chill, no pun intended, and laid back. It wasn't like a Car could get a cold or anything, right? Though then again, Winter did 'sneeze' a lot. Startling the two, Flare launched itself off of the rail, fire encasing its small body. Almost immediately the ice began to melt from the door, even as it tried to reform. The two cops quickly shoved the door open as Flare rolled around, only for the two to slip on the thick icy surface and come tumbling down on top of each other.

The only other inhabitant in the room that was human looked up from the ground, not surprised at their sudden entrance. No words were issued forth as he waited for them to regain their bearings. It wasn't as if he could move at all in any case. His teeth were almost chattering for some off reason as well.

"Kiriko, you're crushing my spine." Shinnosuke gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase on the slick ice. The female cop struggled off her partner, refusing to stand up until she could properly regain her footing. She paused when she looked up, spying someone else in the room.

"Chase!?" she exclaimed, causing the rider to snap his head around to find that Chase indeed was sitting on one of the chair, half-frozen to it with frost and ice covering his lower half. Icicles were hanging from his face, hair, and clothing. Every now and then, a shiver could be seen running through his body, cold clouds of air being exhaled through his mouth. Although the two weren't sure if a Roidmude could freeze to death since he technically was a machine, the sight was a worrying one. Flare raced past the two humans, ice melting in its tracks as its heat began to warm up the room. It collided with Winter who angrily beeped at it and blew frost at it. While the two Shift Cars began to fight, Shinnosuke and Kiriko ran over to Chase.

"Are you okay?" Shinnosuke asked. Chase squinted his eyes and he looked down at his body, as if assimilating the 'damage' he had received. A few seconds passed before he looked back up at them. He tried to calm his chattering teeth to the best of his ability, yet his body reactions were refusing to listen to him.

"I am cold." The two almost fell over at the three words. The way he said it so calmly would have been unbelievable if it wasn't him. At their reaction, the Roidmude frowned. He had told them what was wrong, hadn't he? Had he been meant to say something else instead? It wasn't normal to be frozen to a chair; that he was quite certain of. Kiriko looked around for Mr. Belt, only to find him frozen solid as well, his face showing his displeasure as the thick ice muffled his voice.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since the gathering of the party yesterday. Winter began to freeze the room at..." Chase's eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't thought of counting the passing of hours and he rarely glance at any clock nearby. With no windows, it was difficult to tell if the sun was up or not. Due to Chase not being able to answer, Shinnosuke shook his head, exasperated.

Flare and Winter traded fire with frost as they raced around the room. A few times Winter attempted to freeze the fiery car, which only worked until the flames melted it free. A stray fireball slammed against the door just as it opened and the newcomer ducked. Gou stared at the scene before him in shock, his camera lifted up to snap one picture of the scene before he saw the two Shift Cars running around. Road Winter… Well that explained the ice, and Flare being present made sense to him nearly having his head set on fire.

However, he immediately clapped both hands over his mouth as he saw what had become of the Roidmude. Although his face was expressionless as always, the fact he was half frozen was almost too amusing. Body shaking from the laughter, his sister heard him and whipped around.

"Gou! This is not funny!" she said as she marched up towards him, almost slipping on the remaining ice. She held out her hand with a glare.

"Jacket, now." Dumfounded, Gou stared at her, not realizing that the other two riders had begun watching at them curiously.

"W-What?" He was now catching on when she pointed her eyes downwards at his clothing then back up to his face. Oh no, she was not going to give HIS jacket to that Roidmude, no matter how pathetic he was looking with those icicles on and oh god she was already pulling his jacket off him… He fixed her with a half-glare half-pout as he briefly struggled. Why did it have to be his jacket and not Shinnosuke's?

"He's freezing, you should be more considerate. So in turn, you're helping support him while Shinnosuke gets a car ready." The Tridoron would not be able to run with its entire body coated with even more ice than Mr. Belt, so a regular would have to do. Turning to Chase and leading a reluctant Gou over, she called for Flare, who, knocking Winter on its side, rushed over to warm the half frozen rider.


	3. Massive Monster

My apologies for this taking so long in finally updating! Have some misbehaving puppy antics with Monster! Honestly, it does reminding me a bit of an adorable yet messy puppy.

* * *

If there was one thing Shinnosuke had learned about Massive Monster… It was that it was a small, small, _SMALL_ version of a destructive puppy.

...

"Has anyone heard from Mr. Belt today?" Rinna picked up her head from her desk, having been staring at a rather quiet computer display. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him since last night when she was up all night working on her newest experiement. The day had been creeping by slowly, and all of the unit was at a standstill. Not only was it too hot outside to think of venturing out, but the Roidmudes had not been attacking… Again. Why did this seem to always happen?

Maybe the heat had gotten to them too.

"No, he's been rather quiet for a while. I haven't seen the shift cars in a while either." Realizing that Kiriko was correct, he looked around. Normally Type Speed was around as well as Hunter, yet the two were nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go check downstairs." Getting up, Shinnosuke made his way to the door, popping another milk candy into his mouth. Rinna and Kiriko glanced at each other before they too stood up. Might as well follow him, it wasn't as if anything was happening in the unit. Rinna tapped her finger on her chin. It would be better if she continued working on that new project for Krim if they had a lull in attacks. That would sure beat sitting around and doing nothing.

"Oh, such terrible luck everyone has today…" Chief muttered, raising his eyes to show the fortunes off when he noticed that the room was completely empty. Frowning, he watched the door swing closed before he looked back down at his phone once more. The older man slowly shook his head.

"I told you to go and get Shinnosuke, Cab! Ouch! Monster, stop it!" Shinnosuke stared at the door as Cab's muted sound effect echoed into the hallway. He really shouldn't open it. Whatever lay beyond the door was something he didn't want to see. And apparently it was Monster who was causing a problem now. He bit down on the candy in his mouth before swallowing it. Kiriko pursed her lips as she stepped past Shinnosuke and pressed her ear to the door. If it was Monster, did that mean both Hunter and it were fighting again?

"I'm going to regret this…" Kiriko hesitantly opened the door, peering in before she immediately shut the door again. She hesitantly smiled at Rinna.

"We… We should go grab a bite to eat first. Krim can take of Monster, come on Rinna." The scientist blinked at her before her eyes narrowed, suspicion rising. If she was trying to change the subject then… Quickly sidestepping Kiriko, Rinna threw the door open. She promptly shrieked.

"MY PROJECT!"

It wasn't the only thing that was half-destroyed. Any paper that had been left unattended on the desk had been shredded, the cords of Rinna's computer chewed through, and the Tridoron looked like it had been destroyed by starving wolves. But what was even more shocking was the fact that while no other Shift Car or Signal Bike was in sight, there on the ground was Krim. His belt was being chewed on quite savagely by Monster.

"Krim!" Kiriko's voice drowned out everyone else's, stepping into the room only to jump back when Monster whirled around, agitated at their approach.

"Hunter, now if you'd be so kind!" From out of one of the still-standing cabinets, several bars shot out. Monster let out an angered sound effect before dodging them, only to run into a set that was fired in front of it. Hunter peeked out of the cabinet to check if its work was done. The tantrum-throwing Shift Car rattled around in its cage, trying to produce the jaws it needed to chew through them yet failing. Krim sighed gratefully as Kiriko went over to pick him up.

Cab reluctantly made its way out of the cabinet, followed by the rest of the Cars and Bikes who had been hiding from Monster's wrath. Many of them, on closer inspection and to the distracted Rinna's sadness, were sporting teeth marks from the incident.

"Is every shift car going to have a tantrum this year? Roidmude attacks I can handle, but this…" Shinnosuke found himself unable to continue the sentence, as if doing so could cause a landslide of other tantrums. Rinna's eyes flickered over to Dangerous hesitantly, Kiriko following her gaze. That was one tantrum they were hoping to never see. There was a collective sigh from the Drive Pit as they began to clean it up. Oh, it was going to be a long _long_ day.

"Krim?" Kiriko continued before the belt could think of responding, "How _did_ this happen?"


End file.
